Heat
by Snailhair101
Summary: The unbearable heat in Dean's motel room is so suffocating, that he calls on Castiel to fix the air conditioner...but the humidity has already gone to his head. (Destiel, Humor, Smutty-smut) (Companion story to 'Paradise')
1. Chapter 1

Dean huffed again, as he yanked his shirt off.

Dammit, it was as hot as the surface of the sun in this motel room. The lights were off and the door was closed, but humid summer weather from outside was somehow making its way in.

Dean staggered to the air conditioner in front of the window. It was reading sixty-five degrees. Yeah, right. Sixty-five degrees his pie-loving ass... He hit the bulky machine a few times; half to try to get it to work, half out of frustration. But the damn thing was broken. It wasn't even spitting out air at all.

The hunter rolled his eyes and turned to start for the bed. Sweat was already collecting in the creases of his neck and center of his chest. A bead of hot liquid rolled down his temple as he flopped himself on to the musty comforter. The mattress reeked of body odor...or was he smelling himself? It was hard to tell with all this damn heat.

Dean rolled onto his moist back and stared up at the dark ceiling. How the hell was he supposed to get any shut-eye like this? A brief thought of telling the front desk came to mind, but he dismissed it. They probably wouldn't do anything about the air conditioner. Would _anyone_ fix something like that this late at night?

The hunter rose to sit, taking deep breaths as moisture continued to soak his skin. An angel in a trench coat had suddenly popped into his head. Cas could fix it, right? Cas always seemed to fix everything in his life.

"Cas," Dean croaked out, wiping the sweat from his forehead, "Can...can you help me for a minute?"

The man panted a little against the physical exhaustion. His eyes wandered around the dark room, waiting to see the angel appear. Another drop rolled down his cheek to drip from his jaw. God, it was _so hot_ in here.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean turned on the bed to look up at a pair of big blue eyes that were suddenly in the room. Cas looked the same as ever; same clothes, same hair, same vacant look about his stupid, pretty face...Dean shook his head a little at his own strange thoughts. Cas wasn't pretty...was he?

"Er, Cas," he said, "Can you fix the air conditioner? The damn thing's broken and I'm roasting alive in here."

Dean watched Cas glance around the room. The man eye-balled the angel's multiple layers of clothes, knowing he had to be feeling the heat. Cas looked back down at him, eyebrows furrowed.

"The air conditioner?" he repeated, sounding like he'd never heard of such a thing.

"That," Dean said, pointing to the useless machine across the hot room, "Fix it. I can hardly breathe."

Cas turned to the clunky box and began to walk toward it. Dean's eyes wandered to the back of the angel's broad shoulders, watching them move as he walked. Sweat was starting to glisten on the back of Cas's neck, just like it was on Dean's. The green eyes followed a drop that traveled from the angel's hair down into the collar of his coat. Dean couldn't look away from it.

Man, what was it about seeing the moisture gathering on Cas's skin? The poor bastard was buried in unnecessary layers of clothes he didn't even need. Sweat was bound to be flowing underneath all that fabric; drenching his back...and torso...and _ass_...Dean gulped a little as he glanced down in the general area of Cas's backside. He imagined that somewhere in there, pale cheeks were becoming wetter by the second. Holy hell. Why did that seem so damn...sexy?

"I'm sorry, Dean,"

Dean tried to gulp what moisture was in his mouth, as Cas turned to look back at him. The angel's whole face was glistening now; upper lip glossy and forehead shiny. His eyes seemed so damn blue in the dark.

"I cannot fix it," he said.

Suddenly, Dean didn't care about the air conditioner anymore. Or the damn heat suffocating him. All of his attention was probing on the angel standing in front of him. He felt the urgent need to rip all those layers off of him. Could Cas's ass really be that wet by now? Would it be wet enough to _slide into?_

A faint voice in Dean's head asked him why the hell he would be thinking this about a guy; about Cas...but a louder, much more dominant, voice yelled _screw it_. The delirium of extreme heat had taken over.

Dean lunged up from the bed, stumbling forward in the dizzying heat to grab the front of Cas's trench coat. He yanked it down the angel's arms to discard it on the floor. The action of jerking Cas's clothes off was shooting straight to Dean's dick. He could feel it pressing tight against his jeans as he pushed the black jacket from Cas's shoulders and moved to pull the tie loose.

"Dean," Cas breathed with shock, "what are you -"

"Shhh," Dean cut him off.

He took the front of the angel's soaked white shirt in both hands before jerking it open. Dean had been right. Sweat was pouring from Cas's whole torso, and he hadn't even been in the room for five minutes. The shirt fell to the floor, leaving the angel to stand topless and perspiring in front of Dean. He'd never seen Cas so naked before. Somehow the slight of Cas's dark nipples and caved navel sent shock waves through Dean's body. Damn. He never knew Cas had such a nice body under all those clothes. It made him want to see the rest...

Still putting fault on the heated hysteria, Dean reached out to Cas's belt. His slippery hands fumbled with the buckle as he felt his own lungs beginning to strain. God, he wanted to know what Cas was packing. He wanted to see the sweat running down the crack of his ass. A pair of pale hands came down to grab Dean's wrists. He looked up to see Cas's intense blue stare.

"Dean," he repeated, his breath brushing against Dean's wet face, "what are you doing?"

A small, strange noise came from Dean's dry throat. He realized he'd been wanting to do this for a long time. He had just been stopping himself from following through. But now, he didn't care anymore. It was the heat._ It was all this damn heat_. Dean's sight fell upon Cas's full, pink lips. What did they taste like? How would they feel against his own?

"Shit," Dean grumbled, giving in to his strange curiosity.

He pressed his hand against Cas's hot, soaking chest. The palm slid upward along the small streams of sweat to hook around the back of his neck. In a single quick motion, Dean yanked the angel forward to press their lips together. He forced Cas's apart to slide his tongue in his mouth. Cas didn't move at all as his mouth was being penetrated. He stood as still as stone. Geez, Dean had never tasted anything like this before. Hints of salty sweat and placid saliva mixed together between them. Dean could feel his dick pressing tighter against his jeans at the taste.

The man gripped Cas by the hips and pushed him backward, keeping their mouths joined. Dean tugged at Cas's damp pants; his fingers sliding with the moisture. He backed the angel against the broken, bulky air conditioner as his tongue did circles inside Cas's mouth. Dean could feel his cock throbbing painfully behind his jeans. In a single, demanding jerk, Dean shoved Cas's pants down; peeling the fabric from his wet form in the dark.

A small noise came from the angel and Dean stopped to look up. Cas was watching all of this with wide eyes. It was this look of fearful shock that made Dean remember that Cas was still a cherry. The angel in front of him was a snow-white virgin of holy purity – but not for much longer.

A fierce carnal instinct took over. Dean could feel the sweat pouring down his own back as he took a tight hold of Cas's slippery hips and shoved him onto the metal box. A small grunt from the angel sent an electric jolt to Dean's cock. He took the time to free it from his jeans; panting as it bounced out to point at Cas. Clear liquid was already oozing from the tip. This wasn't going to take him very long.

Dean yanked Cas's legs up to hold them back. He slid a hand down in between the angel's cheeks to feel if his assumptions were right. And God, were they ever. Sweat was nearly dripping from Cas's ass. He prodded a finger against the tight hole, feeling his own dick throb with impatience. He had to get inside.

Dean felt another drop of hot moisture run down his face as he lined his hard dick up with Cas's ass. The sweat and sticky pre-come helped him push his way in. Cas's mouth fell open as his blue eyes watched the stiff cock entering him. The look on his pale face added to Dean's wanton pleasure. He was suddenly thrusting without being aware.

Groans fell from Dean's mouth as he pounded hard into Cas. The virginal ring of tight muscle constricted around his every thrust. The metal box was thumping against the wall with Dean's brutal movement. Cas reached out to cling Dean's shoulders while grunted and cried with pain.

"D – Dean," he panted, his eyes blown wide open, "are we..._performing intercourse_?"

The innocence in Cas's voice made Dean ache. He kept pounding into the wet angel, feeling his cock slide so easily in and out of him. Dean could barely breathe in the humidity of the room as he neared the finish. The answer to Cas's question melted into his moan of release.

"Yes!" Dean cried, "Ahhh, shit! Cas! D – dammit!"

Dean's cock pulsed inside Cas as intense pleasure flooded his whole body. His mind turned fuzzy with bliss as come flowed out of him. His lungs struggled to capture oxygen in the heat of the room. When his hips finally slowed to a stop, Dean fell forward to rest against Cas. Their wet, bare chests slid along each other as they breathed. Damn, that was one hell of an orgasm. Dean couldn't remember the last time he came that hard.

"Dean,"

The man lifted his head to look at Cas; his vision still a little blurry. The angel was looking down at himself, his blue eyes shifting between emotions. Dean followed his line of sight. Cas's cock was rock hard and drooling against his stomach.

"S – something is wrong," Cas suggested.

Wow. Was Cas's knowledge of sex really that lacking?

"No," Dean replied, taking the hot erection in his hand, "it's very right."

Dean watched Cas start to fall apart as he pumped his cock. Again, he realized he was taking Cas's virginity. Well, more like _stealing_ it. The man watched with hungry eyes as Cas neared the edge. The angel groaned, nearly bucking into Dean's hand. Dean could feel he was close. So close -

"D – Dean!" Cas cried, fingertips digging into Dean's shoulder.

Cas's cock throbbed as he came, shooting semen between them in the dark. Cas arched his back a little with his eyes rolling back. Dean couldn't look away from the sight of the angel's first orgasm. It was like taking part in a miracle or something.

"Ahh," Cas panted, slowly relaxing against the air conditioner again, "that's...that's so nice."

Dean smirked as he gradually let go of Cas's spent cock. It was oddly pleasing to know he was Cas's first sexual partner. As their breathing calmed, Dean realized there was a low humming sound in the room that wasn't there before. He glanced around in the dark. The noise seemed to be coming from underneath Cas.

It was the air conditioner.

Dean reached behind the box, where the vents were. Cold air was flowing outward, now; the draft sending relief to Dean's sweat-drenched body. It was working? But how? Dean chuckled a little, as he rested his forehead against Cas's wet shoulder.

"What is it?" Cas asked.

Dean leaned back up to look into Cas's big blue eyes. He was glad the heat had given him the reckless abandon to finally do what he'd secretly been wanting to do for a long time; bang the hell out of Cas. He was finally able to scratch the stupid itch, and it felt damn good. Dean smiled down at the humming air conditioner, able to breathe at last.

"We fixed it," he answered.

(**Author's Note**: Yes. Banging someone on a broken air conditioner may actually repair it. It's the power of love, I tell you! :) I dedicate this story to all those who put up with my hiatus. :) Thank you so much for the reviews! Chapter two is up!)


	2. Chapter 2

"F – fixed it?" Cas repeated, his voice raspy.

Dean flinched a little as he slid out of Cas's ass. The hazy green eyes wandered back up to the blue. A slight sting of guilt came over him, seeing the hint of fear in the angel's expression. Dean had sort of taken advantage of Cas just now. What if Cas didn't want him in the same way? As Dean tried to come up with something to say, Cas spoke again.

"Did we just engage in intercourse, Dean?" he asked again, his eyes still wide and face still glistening.

Dean forced a hard nod. Yep. Whether Cas liked it or not, Dean had just stolen his virginity. He could try and blame the heat all he wanted, but deep down, Dean knew the truth...he had wanted Cas for a long time. Wanted him in every way. But the look of shock on Cas's face continued to hurt him.

"I'm...sorry," Dean managed to say.

Before Dean could settle into his well-deserved grief, though, Cas shook his head slowly. The man watched an adolescent shyness creep over Cas's expression. His cheeks became a brighter shade of red.

"The act was rather,..._beautiful_," Cas said, his deep voice in almost a whisper, "I do not feel it warrants an apology, Dean."

A warm feeling tickled the pit of Dean's stomach. So, Cas liked it? Dean reached up to wipe his dripping forehead again, as he stared at him. The possibility that Cas might have wanted it too hadn't really crossed Dean's mind. He might have enjoyed the sex, but Dean was hesitant to believe Cas wanted to have sex with_ him_. Especially his first time.

"So, you – you don't mind that I,...that _I _took your...I mean, I don't know who you had in mind, to share your first time with. M – maybe a Victoria's Secret angel or something, but..."

"Who is Victoria?" Cas interrupted, lost, "No I – I prefer _you_, Dean. You seem very...well-educated in human mating practices."

For a moment, Dean was dumbstruck. There was just no way Cas had felt the same way. Angels didn't feel lust, did they? There was no way he could understand how it felt – to feel that electric spark in his pelvis whenever that one person entered the room, or imagine sexual acts in his mind, or try to calmly hide his boner when the temptation was so damn strong...Dean knew from experience, how hard it was to suppress the longing. Because lately...he felt it toward Cas...

"Cas," Dean huffed, still trying to breathe in the humidity, "I want -"

A knock on the motel door cut him off.

Panic seemed to invade both of them. Dean felt the blood drain from his face. Cas scrambled on top of the air conditioner, backing against the wall with utter terror in his expression. Dean quickly pressed his hand flat against the angel's wet chest to try and calm him.

"Whoa, whoa," he whispered, "chill out. It's probably just Sam."

"Dean," Sam's muffled voice called, proving Dean right, "if you want this stupid pie, you better open the door. It's hot as hell out here."

Although Cas had heard Sam, the terror didn't leave his face. His blue eyes searched over Dean with fear.

"I – I don't want him to see us like this, Dean," he whispered, his breathing picking up, "perhaps I should go -"

"No!" Dean gasped, pressing his hand harder against Cas's chest, "No, Cas. You can't to go, because I want – I want to _do it again_, dammit."

A few more knocks came from the door, as Dean waited for Cas's reply. Dean still couldn't fully believe the words coming out of his own mouth. He had buried this secret so deep within himself, that he thought it would never see the light of day. It felt like he exposing his very heart and soul; for Cas to see. A flicker of a smile briefly appeared on the angel's lips.

"Me too," Cas breathed.

That warm feeling tickled Dean's stomach again.

"Okay," he said, feeling Cas's heart racing beneath his palm, "then, wait here. I'll get rid of Sam."

As Dean pulled his hand away, Cas's warm finish strung along with it. The man gulped and reached down to pull his own jeans back up, wiping the sticky, white fluid on the denim. Dean quickly made his way toward the motel door, glancing back at Cas's naked body perched on the air conditioner. As he tucked his semi-hard cock back in his pants, excitement rose in his chest. All he needed to do was send Sam away. Then, he could have Cas all to himself. To do whatever he wanted...

Dean kept the chain lock on as he cracked open the door. More humid heat rushed into the room as he looked up at his brother. Sam was holding a bag in one hand and a bottle of water in the other.

"You can't come in," Dean blurted, without thinking.

Sam's face skewed in confusion, as Dean assumed it would.

"Er, why the hell not?" he asked.

"I'm not alone in here, get me?" Dean said, winking forcefully.

Sam huffed, reaching up to wipe his own forehead. The heat was just as unforgiving outside as it was in.

"It's that girl from the laundromat, isn't it?" Sam said, eyes narrowing, "the brunette?"

Dean couldn't recall who his brother was referring to, but to make things easier, he gave a small nod anyway. Sam could believe whatever he wanted. Just as long as he didn't know it was really _Cas_ who was as naked and covered in come beyond the door.

"Fine," Sam said, rolling his eyes as he turned to leave, "I'll just get my own room."

"Wait," Dean said.

He reached both hands through the small gap of the door, to grab both the water and bag out of Sam's hands. Dean watched his little brother's face go into ultra bitch mode. He grinned back at him.

"Sleep tight, Sammy," Dean called, as he shut the door.

Dean quickly walked over to the counter to put the stuff down. He kept the water bottle in his hand, as he flipped on one of the lamps. The dim light filled the room, giving Dean a gorgeous view of Cas.

The naked angel was now standing, his bare skin shinning with sweat. Cas was holding his dick; staring down at it with wonder. There was a pondering about his face, as he experimented with himself. His hand was extremely slow, as it inched down his stiff cock. He gently let go of it to prod a finger against the slit, pulling back to watch the clear goo string out.

After studying the fluid for a moment, Cas turned his attention to his chest. He slowly brought his other hand up to poke one of his nipples. It hardened on contact, sending goosebumps rising on his wet skin. Cas's blue eyes took in the action, as he traced a ring around the tender area with the tip of his finger.

Dean was hypnotized, watching Cas play with himself. Blood rushed back to his own dick, making it throb with yearning. Cas was so _pure_. He was untouched territory; a stranger to the the absolute euphoria of sex. He'd never felt physical pleasure. He'd never felt true lust. He'd never felt _heat_...

"Cas," Dean croaked out.

Cas's head snapped up to look at him, as his hand fell away. His big blue eyes were full of innocence. Dean knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to show Cas just how good sex could be. He wanted to deflower him, petal by delicate petal, until his hungered curiosity for sex was more than satisfied.

"If...if it's alright with you," Dean said, trying to choose the right words, "I want to show you how close I can get you to paradise."

Cas's cheeks faded back into their embarrassed shade of red. He nodded slowly, sapphire eyes bright against his rosy face.

"I would like that, Dean," he replied shyly.

(**Author's Note**: Yes, I'm turning this into a chapter story. :) In my head, this is taking place before Cas watched the pizza man porno. So, he's extra virgin in this one. :) While I'm going to try my best to make it pretty long, I'm gonna quote Cas here, by saying, _"We're making it up as we go."_. I have no idea what direction this fic is going to take just yet, but it will be smutty. Thank you all for the reviews to chapter one! I need the reassurance, sometimes. :) Chapter three will be up soon.)


	3. Chapter 3

The bottle of water slowly slipped out of Dean's hand, as he slowly made his way toward Cas.

He searched over the angel's entire naked form, taking note of all the areas he wanted to focus on, as he prowled closer. Those full lips were going to be first; to be kissed until they were pink and swollen. Those dark nipples on Cas's heaving chest were next in line; to be rubbed and sucked until they were too sensitive to touch. And that rock-hard cock jutting toward the ceiling? Ahh. Dean knew exactly what to do to it; to have Cas begging for more...

"D – Dean?"

Dean's eyes flashed up. A twinge of fear was on Cas's face, as he took a slow step back. He seemed a little intimidated; eyebrows curved upward and mouth turned down at the corners. Dean knew this look; It was how a small animal looked at it's predator, just before it got devoured. Trembling limbs, pounding heart, giant eyes full of distress...Cas was terrified prey in front of him.

And that made Dean the predator.

Dean most definitely felt like one right now; eye-balling Cas as he stalked toward him. Dean had the upper hand of sexual experience, and Cas was a blank slate. Sweat continued to roll down Dean's back as he lurked closer to the angel. He was still feeling heat, in every sense of the word. Even though he knew the lust was taking over again, Cas's fear was getting to him. He wanted to take Cas to paradise, not scare the hell out of him in the process.

"It's okay, Cas," Dean said softly, reaching out to gently touch Cas's pale face, "you don't have to be afraid of me."

Cas sort of nuzzled against Dean's palm, his eyes easing. Dean stepped even closer, sharing his breath as their mouths were less than an inch apart.

"I'm not afraid of _you_, Dean," Cas breathed, each beat of his heart vibrating in his voice, "I'm afraid of..."

Dean had been a virgin once, and could understand why Cas couldn't finish his sentence. Sex was a scary thing, if you didn't know what the hell you were doing. It was probably worse for Cas, too. Being an angel. Dean restrained himself as much as he could, as he glanced down at Cas's lips in close proximity. He held back the beast inside, to give Cas one more promise before he let it loose.

"If it gets to be too much for you," Dean whispered, bringing his eyes back up to meet the deep blue oceans of Cas's, "just say the word. And I'll stop."

Cas nodded, tilting his head ever so slightly.

"Okay,"

As soon as Dean heard this, it was 'all systems go' in his mind. He plunged his mouth into Cas's, reaching a hand up to hold the back of his head. Now that he had adjusted to the delirious temperature, Dean could tell this kiss was different from the first. He could somehow feel the taste and texture of Cas's mouth in his stomach – and heart.

The organ raced behind Dean's ribs, as he gently pushed Cas backward. Their mouths broke momentarily as the angel's legs bumped into the bed and he fell onto it. Dean briefly took in the sight of Cas's whole, naked body once more – indulging in the glistening grooves of muscle under taut skin – before lunging forward. Dean crawled on top of him, pressing Cas's back flat against the bed, to bring their lips back together.

Dean gently nibbled at Cas's bottom lip before licking his way back inside his mouth. He let one of his hands get tangled in the soft, dark strands of the angel's hair, while the other found its way south to prod against his wet dick. Dean was gonna make sure he was still hard by the time he got to it. The hot shaft was thickly veined and drooling already; balls beneath full and heavy. A tiny whimper hummed in Cas's throat at Dean's touch.

Dean moved to Cas's neck, sliding down the salty, wet skin to leave tiny bites. He lightly sucked against one of the tense muscles and tightened his grip in Cas's hair. The angel was panting now. Dean could feel the air rushing beyond the skin of Cas's throat. Dean's own cock was throbbing inside his jeans, from just playing with Cas.

He slowly made his way down to Cas's chest, where those tender nipples rose and fell with his heaving. Dean glanced up at Cas's face while he stuck his tongue out to flick against one of the dark circles. Cas's mouth fell further open, air wheezing out of it. Enjoying the angel's reaction, Dean lowered his head more to suction his lips over the sensitive area. He rubbed his tongue hard on it, feeling the skin slide against Cas's ribs beneath.

Dean knew Cas had never felt any of this before tonight, which was why he was being deliberate and forceful with each touch; each kiss, each movement. Dean was giving him the maximum amount of pleasure he could offer, hoping to truly push him over the edge. Because he cared for Cas...probably more than Cas knew...

Eager to see Cas reach another orgasm, Dean slipped his mouth off the soaking, hard nub. Cas was watching as Dean burrowed himself between his legs, sliding down far enough to have Cas's dick staring him in the face. Dean appraised the hard cock, seeing it visibly throb as it strained against Cas's stomach. His own dick twitched at the sight.

Dean wanted to prolong the moment, seeing Cas was already close. He smirked a little as he leaned over to plant wet kisses on the inside of Cas's thigh, running his hands all along Cas's sweaty hips. The angel was still gasping, his blue eyes wide. Dean tried to suck a hickey on the tender skin, as Cas whimpered again.

"D – Dean," he stuttered, both hands clutching fist-fulls of the bedsheets, "what are you doing down there?"

Dean blinked, his mouth releasing Cas's leg with a wet slurp. It hit him that Cas didn't know what he was about to do. Anyone else would be able to tell, but not Cas. The thought of sticking his dick in someone's mouth probably never crossed Cas's innocent mind. Dean's smirk slowly returned.

"Just relax," he urged, lowering his head toward the erection before him, "and enjoy the trip."

Dean watched the angel's glistening face again, as he let his tongue fall out to lick a line from the base of Cas's cock, all the way to the tip. Cas gasped for air while Dean teased the dripping head, bringing his lips down to gingerly press kisses on it. The warm liquid slathered around Dean's mouth as he felt the blood pumping through the organ. Cas's knuckles were white from gripping the sheets. Knowing the poor guy needed to release, Dean finally slipped Cas's dick into his mouth.

Dean smiled a little, as he brought a hand up to fondle the angel's tight sack while he worked. This was close to the picture he had in mind of Cas; face tight with longing, mouth open and gasping, torso curling up as he strained to watch what was being done to him, fists clinched, eyes blown wide with lust...White petals were quickly withering and falling from the flower of Cas's purity.

Dean felt like an animal again; sexually devouring Cas's chaste body. He bobbed his head, sliding down as far as he could allow before coming back up. He freed his fingers from the small tufts of hair at the base of the cock, to tighten them around the soaking shaft. Dean stroked Cas as he sucked him, building the pressure in the tight muscle.

Tiny noises were escaping Cas's mouth between breaths. It sounded as if he were trying to stop himself from making noise at all. Dean didn't want Cas to fight it. He pulled his mouth away from the erection but kept his hand moving.

"Don't hold it in, Cas," Dean urged, his lips rubbing against the head of the wet cock, "let it out."

Cas groaned in reply, his hips rocking a little. Dean's own dick twitched with the sound. He felt the need to reach down at service it, but he denied himself. His needs could wait. Cas was what was important right now.

Dean slid the throbbing shaft back into his mouth. With his free hand, he gathered some of the excess saliva pooling at Cas's stomach, and prodded a wet finger against his tight hole. His finger slipped easily inside, burying deep. Dean thrust it in and out quickly as he tightened his lips around the cock. He was hoping to stimulate Cas in every way; to the very edge and beyond.

Cas moaned loudly, his hips repeatedly jutting upward without rhythm or control. Dean could see the pleasure mounting in the angel's expression. His cheeks were reddening and his breathing was becoming irregular. Dean quickened in response, rubbing and sucking and sliding as fast as he could.

"Ahh! Dean!" Cas cried, his voice cracking, "P – Please, _Dean_!"

With another groan, Dean felt and tasted Cas releasing in his mouth. The salty fluid pulsed from the tip, shooting to the back of Dean's throat. He tugged the cock out of his mouth to cough, but kept his hand moving; rubbing his thumb over the sensitive head each time. Come continued to pulse out, rocketing onto Cas's stomach and oozing down Dean's fingers.

Dean savored the sight of Cas's face the most. Those usually emotionless features were now painted with utter bliss. The giant blue oceans of his eyes were hazy. His lips, darkened from kissing, remained open as whimpers and cries fell from them. How long had Dean craved to see this sight? How many nights did he lay awake thinking about it?

With a few more small groans, Cas fell flat against the bed. Dean plucked his finger out of the angel's tight ass and slowly let go of the spent cock. A smirk grew across his lips, as he crawled up to hover over Cas. Dean stared down at those glazed, half-open eyes, feeling a little prideful and a hell-of-a-lot more aroused.

Cas wasn't in the motel room, though. He was out there somewhere; drifting between the stars and planets. Dean gently traced his fingertip across Cas's bottom lip, hoping to carefully bring him back to earth.

"How did that feel, Cas?" he breathed.

The angel's distant eyes seemed to roll around a little, blinking. Dean's finger moved with Cas's lips as he spoke.

"So many...nerve endings...dopamine and adrenaline...spiking the...pleasure center..." he breathed.

Cas's broken and mumbled words made Dean chuckle a little. Leave it to the nerd angel to give a full scientific explanation of sex.

"That's not what I meant, Bill Nye," he smiled.

A look came over Cas's features. He was fully grounded again, and staring up at Dean with seriousness as he tried to calm his breathing. Dean could tell he was about to say something...

"Why...why are you doing this for me, Dean?" he asked quietly.

Dean's heart instantly began to pound. He hadn't been expecting that question; it seemed to hit him out of nowhere. Somehow, fear began to swell in his chest as he felt the answer shining in his mind. He didn't feel like a fierce predator anymore. Now, he felt as vulnerable as prey.

He quickly crawled off of the bed and stumbled toward the counter. He needed pie. He needed a drink.

He needed _anything_ to get him away from answering that question.

(**Author's Note**: How's _that_ for deflowering? :) I must say, that the whole predator/prey thing came to me after reading _L-Lover61_'s review. Thank you so much for the idea! Ah, Dean and his inability to come to terms with his true feelings. :) Don't worry, my dears. I think he'll be giving in, in the next chapter. Thank you so, so much for all your reviews! I hold those precious words close to my heart. :) Chapter four is on the way!)


	4. Chapter 4

A few more drops of sweat rolled down the sides of Dean's face as he made his way toward the counter. He didn't think it was possible to feel any hotter than he already did, but he was wrong. Heat was building in his cheeks. Not from the temperature of the room, or even from the overwhelming lust. This time, he was hot out of fear and embarrassment.

The man reached out to the bag on the counter. His fingers were slippery against the plastic. Cas's come was still all over his hand. More heat radiated from his face as he forcefully wiped his hand on his pants again, rolling his eyes. At this rate, he was never gonna be able to get the come stains out of his jeans.

Dean could feel Cas's eyes on his back as he finally pulled out the container of pie. The angel's stare was making him feel ten times more flustered. The question he'd asked was still hanging in the humid air.

The question of why Dean was so willing to have sex with Cas.

Dean knew the answer. In fact, he'd known the answer for a long time. It haunted him most nights; while he laid awake in the dark, staring at the vacant spot beside him on the motel bed – pillow and sheets left untouched, as he struggled to keep warm with his own body heat. Those nights were so cold. They chilled him to the damn bone, for some reason.

But he sure as hell wasn't cold right now. He felt like he was on fire; body _and_ soul. Dean had never been so hot in all his life. He panted against the heat as he tried to open the container with his trembling hands.

"Dean?" Cas said quietly, his voice like satin against the silence.

"Do you want some pie, Cas?" Dean asked bluntly, over his shoulder.

He was desperately trying to change the subject, hoping to shift Cas's unyielding curiosity. Dean fought with the stubborn plastic as his hands refused to work correctly. Why wouldn't the damn thing open?! And why couldn't Cas just enjoy the sex, instead of asking why Dean was doing it?!

The container slipped out of Dean's nervous hands. It flew open in mid-air and the pie landed face down on the floor. The man panted more, as he looked down at the red, gooey mess. Great. Now he didn't even have his favorite food to console him.

"Son-of-a-bitch," Dean growled under his breath.

He turned to rest both hands against the counter and hung his dripping, haunted head. Dean prided himself on being the calm one in any situation. But now, he felt like a little kid trying to hide a secret from his parents. What the hell happened to that fearless predator he'd been a few moments ago? How was the emotion able to get to him like this?

"Dean,"

Dean spun around instantly, at the feeling of Cas's hand on his shoulder. The blue eyed angel was standing naked in front of him, sweat and other bodily fluids dripping off of him; the saliva glistening on his semi-hard dick belonging to Dean. The man's heart continued to pound, seeing the determination in Cas's wet face.

"You're scared," Cas stated.

Dean's mouth fell open to argue, but the angel spoke again before he could.

"You told me, moments ago, that _I_ shouldn't be afraid. Heed your own words, Dean. Don't allow fear to rule you."

Dean gulped, his sticky tongue getting caught on the roof of his mouth. He'd always secretly enjoyed hearing Cas talk like this; his deep, steady voice full of wisdom.

Dean made the mistake of meeting Cas's giant eyes. He was instantly swept away into the vast oceans of heavenly blue; becoming hopelessly lost at sea. Staring at Cas, he could feel the fear melting into some new form of heat; a warming comfort that was difficult to pinpoint. The flaming furnace in the pit of Dean's stomach died down to leave glowing, hot embers.

"Why did you do this for me?" Cas asked again, his tone almost begging for the answer.

The new heat seemed to burn in Dean's veins. It pulsed through him; his heart feeding the fire. He took a few easing breaths of humid air, trying to cope with this intense feeling. For some reason, he could almost hear Sam's voice in his head, telling him to man-up and spit it out. With all these urges and voices and feelings telling him to do it, Dean had no choice but to give Cas the answer he deserved.

"Because I care about you, Cas," he finally said, feeling lightheaded as he stared into the angel's eyes, "and I don't mean friendship, alright? I'm talking full-on, heart-racing, gut-churning, boner-inducing kind of stuff. It hurts me to look you in the eye, because I feel too much when I do. I mean, I _care_ about you, man. I -" Dean paused, the embers in his stomach tickling him again, "I _love_ you, Cas. That's... that's why I'm doing this. It's what people do when they love each other."

Dean closed his mouth, feeling like he'd just handed Cas his soul. He realized that he had said 'each other' before knowing if Cas felt the same way. What if he didn't? A touch of anxiousness crept into his chest at the thought. Dean felt utterly vulnerable as the angel stared at him. He waited for something – anything – to come over Cas's face. He just stood there, unblinking and naked as a jay bird, for what seemed like forever.

"You," Cas started, his voice low as his eyes bore into Dean's, "...you love me, Dean?"

Dean gave a hard nod. Of course he did. He couldn't deny it to himself, or Cas, anymore. No matter how much it sounded like a chick-flick. Dean watched curiosity light up in those blue eyes.

"How long have you loved me?" he asked.

Dean's heart kept pounding. He was still unsure if Cas felt the same way, and it was slowly eating at him. Dean cleared his throat before trying to answer.

"Um,...a while. I don't know exactly when it started. I just know that this," Dean struggled for a moment to find the right way to say it, "...this _heat_ starts burning in me whenever you come in the damn room. And it gets stronger every time I see you, or hear you, or just talk about you. Tonight, I couldn't fight it anymore. I'm sorry I hit you out of left field, when you were trying to fix the air conditioner. I just...couldn't stop it..."

Dean trailed off, feeling like he was rambling. A few embers were starting to form in his chest as Cas continued to stare at him; his hypnotic blue eyes almost able to see his soul. He desperately wanted to know if this was one-sided or not.

Before Dean could ask, he watched both of Cas's hands raise. The angel gingerly placed them flat against Dean's chest. Dean gulped. God, he could almost feel the touch in every part of his body. Cas's face seemed set as he slowly slid his palms upward; to glide up the sides of Dean's wet neck and hold his soaking head. A chill ran down Dean's spine, hitting every vertebrae. Humidity and intensity were both thick between them.

Cas leaned forward, placing their mouths together. Dean closed his eyes, and pressed his lips firmly against Cas's, taking this as the answer to his unasked question. Yes, Cas did feel the same way. He just preferred action over words. Those glowing embers instantly caught fire, burning the pit of Dean's stomach.

He forced Cas's lips open to shove his tongue inside. Cas's tongue, however, remained limp no matter how much Dean tried to get it to play. Dean smiled as he pulled back enough to speak.

"You're a lousy kisser, Cas," he whispered, bringing his hands up to rest on the angel's wet hips, "I'm gonna have to fix that."

Cas's eyes remained serious, though. The angel glanced down at Dean's body. Dean watched a red tint surface on Cas's face again.

"May I touch you, Dean?" he asked.

"You're already touching me," Dean smiled, feeling Cas's hands around the back of his head.

The blush seemed to deepen on Cas's cheeks. His eyes were extremely bright in contrast.

"I mean,...inappropriately," he corrected in a whisper.

Dean's smile faded, as the fire grew inside him. He reached up to carefully take one of Cas's wrists. He slowly brought the angel's hand down, to force the palm against the bulge of his jeans. Dean bit his own bottom lip as he pressed his hard dick against Cas's hand through the fabric. The look of mixed shock and arousal on Cas's face was more than enough to get him throbbing again.

"You don't have to ask," Dean breathed, grinding a little on Cas's hand.

A small noise squeaked from Cas's open mouth as his breathing picked up. Dean could feel the fingers tighten, cupping him through the denim. They began to pant in each others' faces as they moved, staring as the lust built up between them again.

"Dean," Cas nearly groaned, "I wish to take you to paradise."

Dean leaned forward to bring their mouths together again briefly. He momentarily savored the taste before pulling back to reply to Cas.

"This time, we're going together," Dean whispered.

(**Author's Note**: How many times can I use the word 'heat' before it gets old? I apologize if I've over-used that word in this chapter. At least the title makes sense, right? :) Also, I'm not sure how often most authors publish, but I used to do a chapter a day. However, I've cut back to every other day, because of life-stuff. You know how it is. :) Thank you all so very, very much for your loyal support and thoughtful reviews. I look forward to hearing from you! Chapter five is coming soon.

And hey, _TheSmileyFaceGuy_, the response to your review is on my profile page. :) Enjoy!)


	5. Chapter 5

"T – together?" Cas repeated, his palm still firmly pressed against the tight denim restraining Dean's bulging dick, "we can do that?"

Dean stifled a groan. Geez, how could Cas ask questions so calmly while touching him like this? The man gripped both of Cas's wet sides, trying to steady himself. He was desperately fighting the urge to dry hump the angel's hand.

"Well duh," Dean panted, the fire inside him turning his thoughts fuzzy, "that's...how it's supposed to happen, it's wh – Gnah – dammit, stop!"

One of Dean's hands fell to grab Cas's and yank it off of him. He held it back, feeling dangerously close to the edge. Cas stared up at him, seeming confused.

"I'm gonna end up going without you, if you keep doing that," Dean tried to explain.

The blue eyes fell down to their now joined hands. Dean gulped and followed his sight. Their fingers were clasped tightly together, braided perfectly with sweaty palms joined. A feeling, similar to the flap of wings, accompanied the furnace in Dean's stomach. He hadn't planned to hold Cas's hand like this. He must have done it subconsciously.

Dean's eyes wandered back up to Cas's face, where he met the blue oceans again. That new form of heat was stronger than ever; tightening Dean's ab muscles and jolting his dick. Even a touch as small as this echoed in Dean's soul. Warmth pumped through his veins as he felt Cas's hand holding his own.

The man quickly released Cas's fingers to bring both hands up to grab the angel's face. He brought their lips together again, gently walking Cas backwards. Dean noticed their tongues were sticking together as they stumbled toward the bed. He was suddenly thirsty, remembering that he brought a bottle of water in. What had he done with it?

"Where's that damn water," Dean mumbled inside Cas's dry mouth, lazily glancing toward the floor.

Cas stopped abruptly, pulling away to bend down. Dean watched Cas's muscles stretch under his glistening, cream skin as he reached to retrieve the bottle from the floor. Dean eye-balled the soft cheeks of his ass, feeling his own cock throb. Cas held the bottle out, seeming indifferent to the humidity.

Wanting to hurry up and get busy, Dean quickly screwed off the cap and took a few large gulps. Afterward, he raised the bottle over his own head to pour the remaining water on his over-heated body. The cold water ran down his neck and back and chest, racing to soak into his tight jeans. Dean purposefully saved a small bit of water. He grinned a little as he flicked the bottle toward Cas, splashing him. He was sure the angel wouldn't mind. Hell, they were already wet with sweat anyway.

Cas barely flinched as the cold water slid in streams down his front. He was taking in Dean's actions with his wide blue eyes. There was a hunger slowly emerging from them. Dean could see emotion spiking across Cas's features. Maybe it was possible for him to feel heat, too. Because he looked like a starved animal, ready to pounce on food.

Dean welcomed Cas's mouth as it crashed against his own. Cas's arms snaked around Dean's wet torso, his fingers raking across his back. The sensation shot straight to Dean's crotch. If he didn't get inside Cas soon, he might have no choice but to go to paradise alone. The man gently pushed forward, backing Cas onto the bed. They fell together, mouths joined and limbs tangled. Dean sighed behind their kiss as his bare chest pressed against Cas's. He could feel the angel's heart pounding with his own.

Cas rocked his hips upward, grinding his cock against the bulge of Dean's jeans. The damn pants seemed to be more trouble than they were worth; a literal cock-block. He reached a hand down to tug at one side, trying to keep kissing Cas for as long as he could before breathing made it too difficult. It surprised him to feel Cas reach out to help. His usually timid fingers seemed more determined now; shoving Dean's pants down his wet thighs.

Once open enough, Dean's cock catapulted out from the denim. Predatory heat sparked in him again, feeling his dick smack against Cas's. The flames in his stomach rose up the cavity walls to reach his chest. He had never felt this way during sex; so hot with lust and warm with deep emotion. Dean had gotten used to the numbness of meaningless sex. He wasn't used to feeling this much when going at it. Cas was effecting his entire system. And, as overwhelming as it was,...Dean liked it.

His mouth slipped from Cas's, as he reached down to pull the angel's legs back. Cas complied willingly, reaching between them to tug Dean's mouth back to his own. Apparently, Cas liked kissing, even though he was terrible at it. Dean carefully guided the head of his dick to press against Cas's entrance. He wanted to shove inside with full force, but restrained himself. He went slow for Cas, gently pressing in with the aid of sweat and pre-come. Just like the first time.

Cas's mouth broke away to let out a small groan. The sound shook the foundation of Dean's body, making him ache to start thrusting. He loved every noise Cas made during sex. He loved the scrunch of his face. He loved the taste of his mouth. He loved the feel of his hands holding on so tight. _He loved Cas_.

Unable to hold back any longer, Dean slowly began easing in and out. The ring of muscle was tight around his every move, almost willing him to go deeper and faster. Grunts and groans tumbled out of Cas's pale, open lips. Dean's cock seemed to be stretching him wider; filling him.

Dean panted as he reached down between them to take the angel's drooling cock in his hand. He was going to take Cas along for the ride, just as he promised. A higher pitched moan croaked from Cas's throat as his blue eyes widened.

"Dean," he cried, both hands clutching Dean's head tight.

The flames felt like they were burning blue in Dean's stomach, at the sound of Cas calling his name with such tender lust. Dean stared down at the angel's eyes as he rocked the bed with his desperate thrusts. Cas stared back at him, his face skewed with pleasure. The vibrant blue eyes bore into Dean's soul just like they always did. His pounding heart felt swollen with emotion. Dean had wanted this for so long; to feel Cas with his body and spirit.

"Cas," Dean breathed.

He was close to the edge, thrusting so hard that his balls were slapping against Cas's back. He quickened his hand with his thrusts, stroking Cas as tight and as fast as he could. Cas's blue eyes were growing hazy and his breathing was becoming slightly irregular.

"Ahh, D – Dean," he panted, fingers curling against the man's scalp, "I'm going – "

Dean nodded, letting Cas know it was alright. He moved faster, digging his knees into the stiff motel bed. He watched with feverish delight as Cas's eyes began to roll back. Cas was going there; to a place that only Dean could get him to. The angel moaned out loud, his nails scraping Dean's head. Hot semen pulsed from the head of Cas's hard cock, shooting to paint both of their abdomens in white specks.

Dean felt his own pleasure mounting at the sight of the angel's climax. He kept his hand and hips moving as the euphoria crept over him. The heat was turning white hot inside him, numbing his brain and electrifying every nerve in his body.

"Cas!" Dean moaned, feeling himself spurting inside the angel, "Ahh! Yes!"

Dean lingered in his orgasm, erratically thrusting his tense cock. Just knowing that he was inside _Cas_ made every sensation more powerful. He stared down at the giant blue orbs of Cas's eyes as he floated amongst the clouds of bliss. Dean couldn't think of a single moment in time that felt as good as this – being in paradise with Cas.

As the man gradually declined from his high, he noticed that Cas was flinching. He glanced down to realize he was still stroking the poor bastard's spent cock. Cas was jerking with sensitivity at the touch. A smirk slid across Dean's lips.

"Sensitive?" he asked.

Cas nodded, his glossy eyes and wet face shimmering in the dim light. Dean let go of Cas's erection and gently collapsed on top of him. He buried his face in the side of the angel's neck, breathing in deep the scent of his damp hair. Man, he was never going to get used to this kind of sex. He was exhausted already.

Dean felt his way down Cas's arm to find his open hand. He clasped his fingers around Cas's, hoping to feel that feeling again; the warm heat and beat of wings in his stomach. Dean smiled, bringing their joined hands to rest beside their heads. Dean wished he could be tangled like this with Cas forever. Screw monsters and ghosts. The world could spin on without them.

"Let's just lay here forever," Dean mumbled into Cas's ear.

"Alright," Cas replied.

Dean rubbed his thumb against the back of Cas's hand as he took slow breaths. The moisture was unreal between them. They could have went for a swim, as far as anyone could tell. Dean pressed his lips against Cas's neck to suck some of the sweat from it. And maybe give him a hickey. Dean liked the thought of Cas walking around with his hickeys.

"Dean," Cas said quietly.

"Hmm?" Dean hummed against his neck.

"If what you described, truly _is_ how love feels," he said, "then,...I believe I've loved you for a long time."

Dean slowly raised his head to look at Cas's face. The angel looked back at him, his eyes full of honesty.

"Really?" Dean said, a little shocked.

"You say a warmth burns inside you whenever I am near," Cas reminded, "I...I know that feeling. You've given it to me often."

Dean gulped, the very feeling they were talking about sending a shiver down his spine.

"What?" he said, finding it hard to believe that anyone could ever feel that way about him.

"I love you, Dean," Cas breathed against the silence of the room, "I think I've always loved you. I just didn't know it. Thank you for showing me. It – it truly is paradise."

Dean felt his chest swell with emotion, as he looked into Cas's eyes. The fire in his stomach burned blue again, as he leaned down to kiss the angel's pink lips. Cas tried to kiss back as best as he could, but the poor guy was moving his tongue too fast. He was flicking it all around Dean's mouth, jutting from one side to the other. Dean coughed a little as he pulled away with a smile.

"How was that, Dean?" Cas asked, sounding proud, "Am I getting better?"

Dean smirked, shaking his head a bit.

"You're gonna need weeks of training. Maybe months," Dean said, raking his fingers through Cas's damp hair.

Cas's smile dimmed, but stayed intact.

"Then, you'll be an excellent coach," he breathed.

Dean smiled again as he nestled back against Cas's neck. He let his eyes close, feeling a yawn trying to burst out. A slight flicker of fear came over him. What if Cas left when he fell asleep? What if he was gone when he woke up? He watched a drop of sweat roll across the angel's neck in close proximity.

"Cas," he said, gently stroking his thumb over his hand again, "can you stay here tonight?"

He felt Cas's fingers tighten around his own.

"Dean," he breathed, "there is nowhere else I'd rather be."

Embers glowed in Dean's chest at Cas's words. He closed his eyes once again, and let the gentle drum of Cas's heartbeat lull him to sleep.

(**Author's Note**: I hope you don't mind the little stumbling blocks on the way to sex. To me, sex seems like more fun that way; flicking water on each other and struggling with stubborn clothes. That's my favorite way to think of Cas and Dean doing it. There's too much drama in the world. They need to have fun. :) And I know you're probably getting sick of hearing this, but I love every single review I get from you guys. Thank you so much for all those kind words. There's a special place in my shipper heart for every single one of you. :)

By the way, I'm pretty sure there's only about one more chapter left. But, I'm thinking about writing this whole fic again...in Cas's POV. :) Giving our sweet angel his own version. What do you think? :) Chapter six is coming soon.)

* * *

(_Krista_, since I can't tell you in PM, I just want you to know I fan-girled so hard when I saw your review! It's so good to hear from you again. Do you have an account, yet? :) Glad you're enjoying the story!)


	6. Chapter 6

A shiver raced across Dean's back. He was in the heaviness of sleep, but still able to feel the cold room freezing against his damp, bare skin. He nestled closer to the source of heat in front of him, lazily tossing an arm over it. His mind slowly caught up with his sense of touch...and he realized he was holding onto a warm body.

Dean forced his eyes open, blinking against the light. Cas slowly came into focus in front of him. His giant blue eyes were wide awake and staring, and a small smile was flickering on his lips. Dean raised his head a little, blinking a few more times. The angel was laying perfectly still – and perfectly naked – under his arm.

"Hello, Dean," Cas said quietly.

Dean swallowed harshly. The previous night instantly returned to his mind in its entirety; The air conditioner, the kissing, the sex, the ruined pie, the confession, more kissing, _more sex_... The smile playing on Cas's mouth made a knot form in Dean's gut. It was all real. It actually happened. And _this_ was the morning after.

Dean briefly tore his eyes from Cas to look around. Soft morning light was shining through the small gap of the motel curtains, illuminating the room. The air conditioner was humming softly in the silence, sitting crooked by the wall. Clothes were strung all over the floor, and Dean's pants were still around his ankles. Everything was the same.

Dean turned back to Cas as he slowly slid up to sit. He glanced over the angel's bare body, admiring the glow of his pale skin in morning light. Cas copied his action, rising to sit cross-legged in front of him. A smile threatened to emerge on Dean's own lips as they stared at each other again.

He never thought he would get this far. He never thought he would get to wake up next to Cas after a night of raw passion, and have it be this damn nice. Things like this only happened to more fortunate people. Happiness was a luxury he was never accustomed to feeling. But, hell, he felt like a kid on Christmas right now; staring at the biggest present under the tree.

"What is it?" Cas asked, probably noticing how lost in thought Dean was.

Dean finally smiled. How could he possibility put it into words?

"I just," he replied quietly, "...I never thought we would get here."

Dean watched the wide-eyed angel glance around the room.

"Where?" Cas asked, seeming lost.

Dean smiled. He knew he had to put it in a way Cas could understand. The man reached out to gently take the angel's hand resting on his knee. He intertwined their fingers together and held it, looking up into his ocean-blue eyes.

"Here," Dean answered, getting swept out to sea again.

A pink hue rose on Cas's cheeks as a smile bloomed on his face. Dean knew he understood what he meant. They were both aware of the love – and the heat – that had always been between them. And they were _here_, now. _Together_.

Cas's eyes suddenly broke away from Dean's and fell to look down. Dean blinked and followed his sight. In the groove of Cas's lap, his dick was bobbing up and down; trying to get hard. Dean gulped, feeling a little embarrassed to be watching Cas getting an erection in front of him. The angel studied it for a moment, before bringing his eyes back up.

"This has occurred many times throughout the night, Dean," Cas said, seeming confused as he gestured to his twitching dick, "Is...is this normal? This is how a body displays affection?"

Dean could feel that his face was hot, as he held down a chuckle. Cas could be so damn adorable, trying to figure out human things.

"Yeah, sorta," Dean nodded with a smirk, "It lets you know how horny you are."

Cas's eyebrows came together as he tilted his head.

"But, I do not possess horns, Dean," he uttered in a serious tone.

Dean laughed a little, shaking his head. Cas was gonna need more than just a few pointers in kissing. He was going to need a good sex talk, too. Maybe more than one. It was probably going to be an uphill battle. But Dean was looking forward to the climb.

He leaned forward, tugging Cas by the hand, until their lips met. Dean's eyes fell to close as he enjoyed the taste of the angel's mouth, letting his tongue slide its way around. He hoped that this would last forever. Nothing had ever felt this good; being so intimate and open with Cas. Sharing heat and warmth. For once in his life, Dean wanted to be happy. And nothing made him happier than Cas...

A sudden knock on the motel door split Dean and Cas's lips. They both turned to look at it.

"Dean?" Sam's muffled voice called, "You up?"

Dean cleared his throat, sharing a glance with Cas, before answering.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Uh, okay. I'm just gonna wait in the car. You and Cas need to come on. Bobby's expecting us at two," Sam called.

"Okay," Dean said, rolling his eyes, "we'll be out soon."

Dean didn't notice, until he heard his brothers footsteps leading away and saw the look of shock on Cas's face, that Sam had said Cas's name too. Fear and panic invaded him. How the hell did Sam know Cas was in the room?!

Dean hurried out of bed, crawling past the naked angel perched in front of him. When he stood up, the jeans around his ankles tripped him. Dean stumbled into the floor, but quickly scrambled back to his feet. He pulled his pants up as he ran to the door.

Morning sun blinded him as he yanked the motel door open. The impala was parked directly in front of the room. Dean panted a little, seeing his little brother already sitting in the passenger side. The heat of embarrassment rose up in Dean as he forced his way to his brother's open window. Sam didn't raise his head when Dean leaned over to look inside.

"Er, how,..." Dean gulped, discomfort and nausea tight in his stomach, "how did you know Cas was in there?"

Dean tried to calm himself down as he waited for the answer. Maybe he'd heard Cas talking just now, at the door. Maybe he just assumed that Cas had stopped by to lend a hand.

Sam sighed, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out his phone and held it up to show his brother. Dean looked at the screen in the harsh morning light. It said that Dean had made an eight minute phone call to him around midnight. Dean's eyebrows came together.

"I didn't call you last night. Did I?" Dean mumbled.

Sam bit down a smile, finally looking up to meet his brother's eyes.

"No, _you_ didn't," Sam said, "but _your ass_ did."

"What?" Dean said, completely lost.

"I'm pretty sure you butt-dialed me, Dean," Sam grinned, tucking his phone away.

Dean felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. Horror echoed in him, as he fell to kneel beside the car and press his forehead to the warm metal door. Oh God. Sam had heard him and Cas last night. Eight minutes of it. Dean felt like he was going to throw up.

"Shit," Dean grumbled, too ashamed to look up, "what did you hear?"

"Just Cas talking," Sam said calmly.

Dean opened an eye to look at the ground. Maybe Sam had only heard voices, and not anything graphic. Maybe he was still oblivious that Dean had screwed the hell out of Cas the night before.

"That's it?" Dean asked, looking up to make sure.

"Yeah," Sam said, nodding a little, "...and something about heat burning in your soul whenever Cas is around, but other than that -"

"Son-of-a-bitch," Dean groaned, holding his stomach.

Sam chuckled a little, watching Dean crouch by the car like he was going to throw up. Dean stared at his little brother incredulously. This was not the reaction he had expected from Sam. Then again, he never really thought about what Sam's reaction would be. Sam's laughter died down as he noticed Dean's stare.

"I didn't hear anything else, I swear," Sam smiled, "I hung up as soon as I heard Cas ask if he could touch you inappropriately."

Dean gulped, feeling dizzy. Sam might not have heard the sex, but he was damn sure aware of it. Dean shook his head a little, seeing Sam trying to fight back more laughter.

"You're laughing," Dean stated, in shock.

"Well, yeah," Sam replied, "I was getting so sick of watching you two bang each other with your eyes whenever Cas came in the room. It's about time you two got it out of your system. The sexual tension was killing me."

Dean was at a loss for words. He never realized what his and Cas's relationship looked like on the outside. Did they really stare at each other _that_ much? How was Sam able to see it so clearly, when Dean tried so desperately to hide it? His little brother stared up at him with a playful smirk. At least the news didn't make him uncomfortable.

The motel door opened in front of the car. Both Sam and Dean looked up to see Cas poke his head out. Dean gulped, seeing the very edge of Cas's naked torso glow in the direct sunlight. His blue eyes fell to look at Dean.

"Is... is everything okay?" he asked, his eyes seeming to say _come back inside_, instead.

"Y – yeah," Dean answered, rising back to his feet, "just gimme a minute."

Cas nodded before slowly closing the door. Dean watched him disappear behind it, his heart pounding with fear. Why was he still feeling so anxious? Once left alone again, Dean looked back down at his brother. He was still skeptical about Sam's reaction.

"You – you're okay with this?" he asked, gesturing to the motel door, where Cas naked and waiting for him.

"Uh, yeah. I guess," Sam shrugged.

Dean took a deep breath. His brother didn't care that he was banging an angel. He didn't care that Dean was in love with Cas. If anything, he seemed happy for him. Dean blinked, feeling a twinge of gratefulness. How many brothers in the world would be this accepting?

Dean bent down to reach through the car window. He wrapped an arm around his little brother's shoulders and hugged him. Sam was all the family he had, and gaining his acceptance made everything complete.

"Ugh, dude. You smell like a gym sock. Take a shower," Sam grumbled.

"Bitch," Dean grinned as he pulled away.

"Jerk," Sam replied with a smirk.

Dean patted the metal of the car before starting toward the motel door.

"We'll be out in a minute," he called to Sam.

"Really? It only takes you guys _one_ minute?" Sam shouted.

Dean rolled his eyes with a smile, holding up his middle finger as he made his way back into the room. He glanced around as he shut the door behind him. Cas was standing by the bed, still buck-ass naked. Dean was a little sad to see that his growing erection had died. Cas visibly gulped before walking over to him.

"Sam knows?" he asked, looking a little ashamed.

Dean's smile remained as he tugged Cas close. He slid his arms up the angel's warm bare back. Their chests pressed together. Dean nodded a little, feeling Cas's dick against his jeans.

"Yes," he answered, "but it's okay."

Cas nodded back, his giant blue eyes staring. Dean looked into the giant sapphire pools, memorized by their vibrant shade. Maybe it was stares like this that Sam had noticed; stares in which Dean lost himself completely in Cas's eyes. The blue orbs seemed to hold so much power and honesty. And heat. Dean gulped, tightening his hands around the angel. The furnace in his stomach was slowly catching fire and spreading through his veins.

"Cas," he whispered, feeling intimidated by his own emotions.

"Yes?" Cas said, raising his hands to rest on Dean's arms.

"I love you," he admitted again, feeling that Cas might have forgotten.

The angel smiled, leaning forward. Their open mouths met. Cas's tongue swiveled around Dean's mouth, making shock waves jolt toward his dick. Dean sighed a little, kissing back while the heat grew between them. Cas pulled back a little, enough to mumble against Dean's wet lips.

"I love you, too, Dean," he whispered.

(**Author's Note**: I get a little carried away, when it comes to writing Sam finding out about Cas and Dean. I hope you liked this version. And Cas being adorable; not knowing what Dean is talking about. :) I found a certain song very inspirational for this fic. "In Your Eyes" by Peter Gabriel. (No, not _that_ Gabriel.) It may be a cliché 80's love song, but I think the lyrics fit perfectly for this fic and Destiel in general.

This was the last chapter, for _Heat_. But, I will be writing a companion story for it, in Cas's POV. It will be titled _Paradise_, and I plan on starting it very soon, so be on the look-out. :) Please let me know if you have read and enjoyed this story! I love hearing about your favorite parts. :) Thank you so much for reading!)


End file.
